


Well Don't Just Stand There, Kiss Him!

by Chowy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Concert, Establish Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Mini-Fic, Rock Concert, made up songs and names, no actual plot, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: Phineas really wanted to see that band he loved, luckily Ferb bought tickets. But then the slow dance came, and before they both knew it, the lead singer was pointing at them."Well don't just stand there! Kiss him!"





	Well Don't Just Stand There, Kiss Him!

He had been awake for the past seven hours, waiting for those tickets to go on sale. 

He had found his sister’s obsession with boy bands hilarious, he never quite understood why someone’s life would revolve around something like that. But then he heard the Wailing Silence’s music, and he had been in love ever since. 

And here he was in the sorry, sleep-deprived state he was in now, refreshing the ticket page mindlessly as he waited for them to go on sale. 

His eyes drooped. He was just going to rest his eyelids…he wasn’t going to asleep…

 

But then he was shaken awake. 

“Phineas,”

Phineas shot up and quickly refreshed the page. 

“No!” He practically screamed. “No! They’re sold out!” He banged his face against the desk. 

“Sometimes I wish I’d never been born at all…” 

“Are you sure? Since I have this extra ticket and-“

Phineas shot up again and turned, staring at his step-brother. “Ticket?! What?! Ferb, since when were you a Wailing Silence fan?”

“Since I found out you absolutely loved their music,” Ferb said. “Besides, I knew you weren’t getting one with how sleep-deprive you were. So I took the liberty of buying them while you were out cold. So, are you coming or not?”

“Of course!” Phineas said, shooting up. He smiled. “Thank you!”

~~~

He had worn as much of his band merchandise as he could, cranking their music in Ferb’s car as they drove to the concert.

“I’m so excited! Gosh I never thought I’d actually be able to see them live! This is awesome!” Phineas said. 

“Good,” Ferb said. “Glad I didn’t waste that money on these tickets.”

“I still can’t believe you got them all the way up in row D, I’m really impressed,” Phineas said. 

“You know me, always over-preforming,” Ferb said. “So if this is a rock concert is there going to be a mosh pit? Since if so I’ll just wait for you out front.”

“Ferb,” Phineas said, looking back at him with a smile.

“I’m kidding Phineas, I don’t care,” Ferb said.

Phineas smiled. 

~~~

Ferb couldn’t believe how Phineas sort of…opened up when he walked into the concert area. There were rows and rows of booths filled with merchandise, which he was swooning over, hell Ferb always knew Phineas was a fanboy, he was a fanboy himself when it came to somethings.

But seeing him so…excited, it just made Ferb happy. He cared for Phineas yes, to see him this happy was better than waking up to snow at Christmas. 

“Ferb look! They have HOODIES! Hoodies Ferb!” Phineas said as he involuntarily hugged Ferb’s arm. “And they have wrist bands! And socks! And belts!”

“Yeah, they do. Can I buy you one?” Ferb asked. Phineas practically bolted when Ferb said that, heading to one stand in particular. He squinted at each shirt before pointing to one.

“That one, it’s got the cover of their Red Sun album on it, their most popular album. They sell out so quickly on their website…” Phineas said. 

“Alright,” Ferb said as he went into his pocket. He took out his wallet and pulled out a two twenties.

Phineas squealed and hugged the shirt, and then hugged Ferb. “Thank youuuu~!” He said.

Ferb grinned and wrapped his arm around him. “Of course silly.”

 

They had reached their seats for the concert. Phineas was about to explode from excitement, Ferb was pretty sure he would if it wasn’t for the shirt. 

When the lights dimmed, Phineas let out a loud hoarse squeak.

~~~

“This next one goes out to all you love-birds out there!” The lead singer, who Phineas said was named Jared, roared into the microphone. “It comes from our most famous album, Red Sun. You all know it…City of Lights.”

There came a soft piano with the stun of a guitar. 

“I walk in these streets, with a lighter and a picture of you~!”

Ferb looked up from the ground, and glanced to Phineas. He was smiling, still looking at his favorite band. There was a sea of phone lights around them, almost as if they were in space.

The colors on stage had changed from harsh reds and greens to a soft blue.

“I’m walking in the city of lights, dreaming of you~! Why darling, we’re in love~!”

Ferb slowly smiled as Phineas. 

It was one of those moments. 

Their relationship, it had been…hard at first. Not between them, but to the world around them. Falling in love with one another was nothing they intended, and having to deal with that constant fear, that nagging thought of rejection from their friends, their family, the whole world, it was something they talked about often.

But besides it all, the fear, the secrecy, the…more taboo part of it, it was moments like these that made them all worth it. Seeing Phineas grinning, creating these priceless memories with Ferb, he wouldn't trade them for anything.

He loved Phineas, it was just that simple, and yet it had to be so complicated.

Phineas looked at him with a smile.

“I’m walking in the city of lights, thinking of you~! Wanting you~! Missing you~! Why darling, we’re most definitely in love~!”

The song broke into instrumentals as small spotlights searched the crowd.

They paused on the duo.

Ferb suddenly looked up.

“Funny, this all seems familiar, doesn't it?” Ferb asked, looking to Phineas. Phineas’s eyelids lowered as he got closer to Ferb. 

“Yeah, yeah it does,” Phineas said.

“Well don’t just stand there!” The leader singer said. “Kiss him!”

“Can’t argue with your idol Phineas,” Ferb said. Phineas smiled and wrapped his arms around Ferb’s shoulders, planting a kiss on his lips. Ferb’s arms hugged Phineas’s waist, gently lifting him a tiny bit off the ground.

Yes, this was right. 

It was almost as if all Flynns and Fletchers shared a kiss at a concert by request of the lead singer. Was it destiny this happened? Maybe. Coincidence? Also maybe. But was it sentimental as anything? Hell yes. 

And neither Phineas nor Ferb would have it any different

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write some fluff XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! The next chapter of Prom should be out soon!
> 
> Small side note: I may be on a small hiatus for a few days, I have band camp coming up. I may sneak in a chapter or two, who knows. But feel free to comment, as I'll still be reading and replying to those!


End file.
